DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The International Association for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases (IACRLRD) with secretariat offices at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center is requesting financial support from the National Cancer Institute for its XVIII International Symposium for comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Disease. These symposia originally held every two years are now being held annually owing to the significant progress being made in our understanding and control of leukemia. The eighteenth Symposium will be held at Kyoto International Conference Hall with Dr. Yoji Ikawa, President of the IACRLRD serving as host and conference co-chairman. Funds are requested for the travel, meeting expenses, and registration fees of invited speakers, session chairpersons, and moderators from the United States. No funds are requested for meeting personnel. The focus of the XVIII Symposium will be on molecular aspects of pathogenesis and treatment of leukemia and lymphoma. Emphasized will be progress to date in man and animals and the challenges and opportunities for the future, e.g. gene therapy. The symposium will consist of four (4) plenary sessions, six, (6) mini-symposium, and twelve (12) short oral presentation sessions, twelve (12) poster presentation and five (5) special lectures. The program will include sessions on progress in comparative research in leukemia, lymphoma, and AIDS related malignancies in the field of cell biology, molecular biology, virology, immunology, chemical and biologic leukemogenesis, epidemiology, and therapy. The four 2-hour plenary sessions will include overviews and in-depth updates of selected topics in each field to be presented. Conjoint poster sessions will supplement the plenary sessions to provide detailed coverage of members research projects. Comparative aspects of mammalian leukemogenesis will be emphasized. This will be accomplished by incorporating relevant animal studies. In addition to gene therapy sessions, sessions will include discussion of apoptosis and differentiation, comparative pharmacology/chemotherapy, drug resistance, immunodeficiencies, molecular aspects of leukemia, retroviral etiology and vaccines. The Symposium will be of interest to molecular biologists, cell biologists, clinicians caring for patients with leukemia and lymphoma, and scientists and physicians in training. The format will include invited plenary speakers, proffered papers, and abstract presentations. Ample time will be available for informal interaction and discussion. Attendance will be limited to 600 registrants.